Scent
by WedJes.Writes
Summary: Scent means so much for reptiles, and Chase, a dragon is of no exception. One new scent has got him captivated, if only he knew where it was coming from, and if only all the messy emotions would stop getting in the way.


Chase's nose kept twitching.

As usual, his entire body was stationary- his arms were folded tightly across his chest, his shoulders were back due to his perfect posture, and his expression was serious and steely.

But his nose, that kept catching something, making his nostrils quiver, and in turn causing his eyes to narrow ever so slightly, suspicious and intrigued.

Scent was important for reptiles, dragons in particular, it was how they identified enemies, tracked emotions in people, and of course, how they found a mate.

That in itself was a problem however.

To put it quite simply, individuals had layers of scent, first was their true perfume, made of their hormones, made of their skin, made purely of _them_ , but over that was their emotional scent, which was more often than not secreted through sweat, and made knowing a person all the more difficult.

The longer Chase spent with someone, the easier he found it to see past their emotions, and to discover their natural aroma, but depending on the person, it could on occasion take a considerably long time.

What Chase was smelling now was far from unpleasant, it was clouded by feelings yes, but he would go as far as to say that the individuals' nature scent was one of the most appealing things he'd ever experienced.

And with the current company, that just didn't stand.

He was watching a showdown between Jack and Clay, and Jack was winning, something that Chase found almost as unlikely as one of the assorted group having such a wonderful scent.

The showdown was a race through a peculiar maze. The walls were made of clouded diamond, making them mostly see-through, but entirely indestructible, that, combined with the fact that the gaps in the walls that led to new paths were extremely narrow, meant that Clay with the shroud of shadows stood next to no chance against Jack with the changing chopsticks.

As Jack slipped through gaps with ease, almost grace even, Clay only got stuck in them.

The Texan stunk of defeat.

Jack on the other hand was exuding a cloud of joy, different to the usual kind, this joy was pure and unadulterated, generated by pride and success.

Chase sighed, the only other options for the origin of the wonderful scent was one of the other monks.

He doubted that it was Raimundo or Omi, as by now, he was quite sure he had experienced their aromas', it may well have been Kimiko, perhaps wearing a new perfume, but even that seemed to be a stretch.

Chase's sigh turned into a grumble as the showdown came to an end, the maze disappearing in a flash as Jack closed his hand around the logic loop, a Wu that gave that wearer enough brain power to solve any problem.

Following, the monks made a hasty retreat on Dojo's back, with downcast looks on their faces as Jack celebrated, laughing and cheering manically.

Of course, Chase would have left too, if it weren't for the rather annoying fact that the fantastic perfume had only gotten stronger once the others had departed.

In a few long strides, Chase was beside Jack who was far too excited to notice him at first, he then grabbed the collar of his coat firmly, making the redhead squeal.

With a growl, the Heylin lord pulled Jack into the treeline, out of view of any observer, however unlikely,

"Chase! W-what's going-", Jack started, flailing his arms wildly in fear as the other man placed him demandingly in a specific place amongst the trees.

Chase did not answer, instead he glared at the redhead, observing as emotion flickered across his face- fear was a common one on the teen whenever Chase was concerned and now was no exception.

Jack's lips parted slightly, probably going to talk again as they so often did, and so Chase advanced on him, thinking it best to get his little test out of the way before he could start.

The redhead's eyes widened and the breath caught in his throat as the other man directed his face towards it.

Chase was a mere inch from him, sniffing at his bare neck, curiously.

Jack couldn't find the words at that moment, and even if he could have, his dry vocal chords would have prevented him from saying them.

After a few moments, Chase withdrew, his expression slightly puzzled,

"…Chase?" Jack croaked, shaking now as he watched the other man, he couldn't help but see a hungry predator in him, one who was judging the flavour of its prey by its scent. The redhead considered saying his name again, perhaps a little louder in an attempt to break Chase from whatever trance he seemed to be in.

But as he parted his lips once more to speak, Chase moved forward again, catching them in a kiss.

If it was at all possible, Jack's eyes bulged further from their sockets at the brief contact, and he was left utterly gobsmacked as they parted.

Chase lifted an eyebrow and then set about sniffing his neck again, the tip of his nose even brushing against the sensitive skin for a fraction of a second.

To say that the redhead was freaked out would be an understatement, there had to be something wrong with Chase, seriously, seriously wrong.

Jack could feel himself starting to sweat as all the confusion from the fleeting kiss subsided and he was left shaking in dread again.

"Would you calm down!" Chase then snapped, backing off again, "I'm trying to smell something, and all I'm getting is your reek of terror!",

"S-sorry" Jack squeaked again, staring at him.

The man before him sighed roughly before capturing him in a kiss again, this time placing his hand on his cheek, and another on his hip to pull him closer.

This time Jack closed his eyes and allowed himself to really concentrate on the connection, only briefly faltering as Chase's tongue streaked across his bottom lip, taking him by surprise,

The redhead opened his mouth and allowed the kiss to deepen, letting Chase grip him harder in the process.

Jack had almost forgot who was kissing him.

The Heylin lord then broke off the kiss yet again, and repeated the process of smelling Jack's bare neck. This time the teen sighed happily, his head stuck in a euphoric cloud, and he only pulled Chase closer, threading his fingers into his long black hair.

"Mmmm, Spicer…" Chase smirked, wrapping his arms around his waist, "You smell incredible",

"That's not one I've heard before" the redhead whispered.

"Behind all the fear, and the failure, and the-" Chase winced at the very thought of it, "-processed crap you eat-" he pulled away, "-you have an amazing natural scent",

Jack stared at him, one eyebrow raising slowly, "And what does that mean?",

"It means we'll be doing a lot more of this" Chase replied, suddenly grabbing the teens thighs and hoisting them up to rest on his hips.

Instinctively the redhead hooked his ankles together, and gripped the Heylin lord's shoulders tighter, nerves now starting to bubble in his chest, his face flushing deeply and his throat drying out once more, "A-and what else?" he stuttered, licking his lips,

"Well, I suppose I can think of one or two things, can't you Spicer?" the ravenette smirked, squeezing Jack's thighs and pulling him closer still,

"Definitely" the teen spluttered, "Definitely" nodding wildly.


End file.
